The Morphology core is located on the 4th floor of the West Building at Washington University School of Medicine. There are 3 full time staff. The Morphology Core is used to embed, cut, stain, and coverslip histopathology sections for research purposes (Tables l, 2). Both animal and human materials are processed. These basic services are key to many of the research projects undertaken through the DRTC. These services are not efficient when set up in individual laboratories, as the cost of equipment and training is prohibitive. DRCT members receive discounted pricing for services from the Core, and the DRTC supplies part of the operating budget of the Core.